Reliving a Memory
by Knoto
Summary: Jill and Rebecca think all is said and done they realize how wrong they are as weird incidents once again take over their lives. Now with new friends they must figure out how to survive the horror once again.Yuri pairings so be warned. more info inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! I'm back with a new prospect for a fan fiction. A Sailor Moon/Resident Evil crossover. Now this is going to be AU as in no Pretty Transform la-de-da stuff.. Nope more like Kick some Zombie face in stuff. Then again, your not going to see an emo Usagi in fishnets either.. So don't worry.. This has Yuri pairings! Don't like? Don't read… Simple right? Now this is a new concept so I know this may not be perfect, or exactly a grand idea… Even so.. Read and Review.. Tell me what you think..

Reliving a Memory chapter 1: Attempting to Move on

* * *

_It has been quite a few years since the bazaar murders in raccoon city. Most people who had witnessed the event first hand were gone. No longer able to tell the tale of the virus that could have ended the race humankind as we know it. My name? Jill Valentine, former S.T.A.R.S member and one of the few who actually remembers the string of incidents with any clarity. Many of our comrades, friends, and families were killed due to Umbrella, and, it took us all a long time before those that remained went on with our lives. When we all finally chose to part ways, a few of our members chose a simple life away from the gunfire, and carnage, that our past job chose to provide on a daily occurrence. Others still chose the life of honor, wishing to stop any more viral warfare from ever happening again. _

_Along side me is Rebecca Chambers, also a former stars member, and a field medic. Though she is younger than me by quite a few years, she and I are very close. Few are able to know what exactly we went through, or the things that hunt our minds. I guess that's why in the end of it all when she asked to accompany me, I agreed almost too willingly. She is a simple woman, as am I. we do not command what we know we can trust. We do not need to feel as if we hold secrets since we both know we do. Simple in complexity. No playing pretend, no happy little home with a mask. What we are, we are. How we live is, how live. Life to us means more now than before the fall of Umbrella. _

_Currently we are seeking residence in an apartment complex in Japan. Though I do not feel safe to disclose our location, I can honestly say I am happy we moved here. No longer are we officers in service to the law force. We both decided to take on jobs that we enjoy rather than to fight for a cause. I sought work as an usher at nearby concert hall and Rebecca found herself acquiring a job as a florist for a new flower shop owner. It was a little store, offering baked goods, flowers, and other little knickknacks. It happens to be run by five friends, all women and all with their own unique flair. All in all they are closer to Rebbecca in age, so she gets along well with them.._

_I can not say what the future will hold, but from what I hear from the big wigs at the old HQ all has been taken care of, Umbrella now finally no more. Aside from the stray leach or random encounter, very little has happened to make me think that we will ever have to relive the events again. Even so, we still have to see it within the depth of sleep. As I finish my final report before locking my past away forever I leave a few words of advice to whom may find this. If a virus ever begins to break out once again contact all the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members and eliminate the cause immediately. I bid the people I lived this nightmare with farewell, and, I hope you all find peace in the new lives we may lead. Once a family always a family. We hope we can one day see everyone face to face with smiles as we were once able too long ago. Good luck to you all!_

Jill sighed as she closed down her laptop for what she thought would be the final time. Often she wrote letters to sent to her old team members, a few she still kept in contact with constantly. However even if that's what it was like in the inside core of the group, the ex officer knew better than to leave traces of the truth that remained. All the files dealing with umbrella had been eradicated from any hard disks or paper files, all that was left were blind paper trails, and broken memories. The new lives of the surviving members showed far grater promise, and hope, and they intended to keep it that way.

Looking at the clock she hollered for her significant other. "Bec, hurry up! Michiru will get pissed if we're late!" Tonight was the night that Hotaru performed on her own for the first time, and with the aqua haired woman not only being Jill's employer, but now a good friend as well it was an important event.

"I'm trying! Who knew it would be so hard to dress for a concert!" The ex Bravo member retorted as she ran downstairs donned in her Sunday best. "You better get moving as well! Your still in your work uniform!" Rebecca gawked as she flung her arms to make a point.

"I know I am." Jill said as she grabbed her car keys, "I told Michiru I would act as a body guard for the kid. Now come on and lets go!" Jill continued as she practically pushed the smaller woman out of the door and into the car.

The hall was packed with people, and it continued to get even more full as time progressed. Rebecca found her seat with her friends and waited for the show to start. Amongst them were very different personalities and it showed.

Usagi was forever the giggly woman. Out of the five friends she was the most likely to get into harmless trouble. She was extremely innocent, just as Rebecca herself had been at one time. Her long blond hair and blue eyes made for quite the attraction, and it was easy to see why her husband loved her so very much. He often worked late hours, or went away on business, so Rebecca didn't know him very well.

Minako was a lot like Usagi in personality on the outside, however on the inside held quite the little vixen. Rebecca laughed as she saw the woman hit another friend of theirs when she tried to light a cigarette. "Rei if you try to light damn that thing one more time I swear I'll kick your ass into next week!"

"What? It's not like this will kill me." the raven haired girl commented offhandedly as she lit it up paying no heed from the previous warning. "That THING may not, but I will! I can't believe Jill got you involved into such a screwed up habit!" This started a fight that the tallest had to break up.

"Ok that's quite enough now! Minako let go of her before you really do some damage, and Rei… she's right put the cigarette away until your alone, I hate that smell." Makoto said as she stepped between the two combatants. Makoto kind of reminded the young Bravo member of Berry. She was built like a house and could be very aggressive, yet anyone who knew the tall woman well knew she was very kind under all of that brawn.

Ami was the last of the core to make her options known, and out of all of the friends, the one Rebecca related to most. The girl with blue hair was mousy and small. She also had an interest in medicine and apparently had a degree as a doctor. In the end of it all though as much as she wanted to help people, Ami was just too soft to loose anyone who she treated. After she lost a child in pediatrics to an illness, she questioned her ability and decided to work along side Makoto in the flower shop.

"Guys, please sit down your making a scene." She whispered behind her readers digest magazine waiting for the show to start. All of them heard her despite the ruckus they were creating and sat down just as the lights dimmed and the curtain opened.

On the stage was a Slender teenager in her formal gown as she prepared her cello to be played. Hotaru came from a family dedicated to the arts and because of that she had learned many instruments like the violin, piano, and clarinet to name a few. She sat upon a stool and with her eyes closed she played as the deep music came from her mind and into the ears of the listeners. Rebecca remembered how Jill at one time also held a deep love for such types of music. Often at the precinct she played music on the piano before Chris totaled the thing.

The performance lasted for quite a while and at the end all were cheerful as they exited the music hall. Jill and Rebecca went home after the event while the others went for coffee. Hotaru and her family were to leave on some sort of tour trip later that night so everyone was wishing them well. Something must have gotten on Jill's nerves because she was very quick to want to leave the vicinity. The car ride was tense as Jill drove curtly through the streets as if she had seen a ghost.

"Jill.." When no replay came Rebecca tried again, "Jill… Jill!… JILL!"

"Yeah Bec?" The older woman replied as she her hand remained clasped to the steering wheel as if she was clinging on to dear life, stress clear in her voice.

"What's up? You seem tense, even for you. Did something happen at the hall?"

"No. It's not any of our concern…. Yet." Jill said in an attempt to brush off the topic of why she had been on edge tonight.

"Ok, I know that tone… What's going on…" Rebecca prodded carefully as she placed her hand on Jill's thigh in hopes to ease her tension.

"I can't speak about it, you'll see it when we get home." the response came with a look of utter fear in her eyes. One look Rebecca had seen only once before, and it was the only look that she feared seeing again to this day. The drive remained quiet as she awaited what ever it was Jill was going to tell her.

Once inside of their home they took a seat on the sofa as Jill rummaged through her pocket to find a small bottle with the cap screwed on tight. "Tell me what this looks like too you?" Jill whispered quietly as if she had in her hand some important item. In all reality it wasn't far from the truth.

"IS THAT WHAT IT LOOKS LIK-" She was quickly silenced by Jill's hand.

"Shh. Don't yell about it, but yes. Didn't you deal with these things in the woods back in Raccoon?" Jill's asked, her voiced laced in a dangerous tone.

"Yeah. It's a Leach from Umbrella.. But.. What exactly is it doing here? The virus we dealt with wasn't airborne, and from what I know these little buggers can't swim.." Rebecca said in an attempt to disprove any and all call outs that suggested this thing could be from Umbrella.

"It's true that they can't swim. Berry and I tested that, and I know they have a short lifespan so any long distance travel without the right accommodations is impossible. Also.. It was alone." Jill said as she looked at the bottle. The leach was dead when she found it and its body was withered into what looked like a sun dried raisin.

"Then how the hell did it get here?" Rebecca whispered frantically as if the walls had ears. It was common knowledge that Leaches traveled in large packs, never alone.

"No Idea, but one things for damn sure, where there's one, there are more…and I'll be damned to hell if those little bastards ruin our lives again." Jill said as she rushed to the attic running around tossing things haphazardly in a frantic rage.

"What do you intend we do?" Rebecca said as she leaned herself on the door wall.

"Suit up Chambers!" Jill said with a cocky air to her. Rebecca knew that look anywhere, and with that look it always mean trouble.

"Only if you promise to keep your tight little ass in line this time Valentine." Rebecca said as she found her old S.T.A.R.S uniform. Within the creases and wrinkles held old memories. And the way it fit was still like a glove. In their old uniforms they has seen and went through so much.

Looking into the mirror they saw themselves as who they used to be. they were to old team members of S.T.A.R.S. ready to kick some face in. Neither knew what they were going to be facing in this new round. It could be just a little thing like a few stray leaches, or a massive viral war zone like Raccoon. In a flash both remembered the fighting that had to be done, the families they lost. Jill had hardened herself from most emotional attachment, Rebecca however, had not.

"Jill…Wait.. What about the girls? We can't leave them to fend for themselves. Please!" Rebecca cried out as if begging for the unthinkable.

"Honey, we can't take them with us. I don't think they can fire a gun let alone deal with what we did. We don't even know what we are dealing with!" Jill said to try and curb the not so wonderful idea of taking a bunch of women with them.

"What if it is like before! IT'S LIKE YOU SAID! THEY CAN'T DEFEND THEMSELVES! PLEASE! We just made a home here.. Please.." Again the smaller girl begged.

Jill sighed deject to the facts. It was true, for two years after everyone split apart there was constant movement. No place to call home, and very few to call family. It was life on the street for the most part and it was ok, because that's the life they knew best. Now though, Rebecca had a place to call home, and very dear friends she was once again afraid to loose. Jill couldn't refuse a chance to salvage what she knew would be irreplaceable, the lives of their friends.

"Alright Bec, alright. Don't get ballistic just yet. Lets go check up on them and hope to god everything is normal." Jill said as she went into the kitchen to pick up a lock box key. As she reentered the living room she pulled out the large steel container and undid the clasp.

"I never thought we would have to use these damn things again." Jill said as she pulled out what were at one point relics of their pasts. Memories at best, keepsakes at worse, there was a lot of things in here that no matter how long they were locked away still felt as heavy as they day they were received.

"Billy… It's been so long since I've had to use it." Rebecca sighed as she looked at the standard issue military gun. He had given it to her as a gift when all was said and done and never did she really think she would have to wield it at undead once again.

---------------FLASHBACK Raccoon City-------------

"So your really leaving? What will you do now?" Rebecca cried in the arms of the man who was innocent despite the fingers that pointed so accusingly of him.

"I don't know. I have to get out of here and so do you. I'll be damned to live in this city anymore. I'll be damned to see the fall of another city. I told you I'd see you again, and I have done that. Now you need to go and live your life. You don't belong in the streets and that's where my life is." Billy said as he loaded his gun and placed it into her palm.

"I don't care where we live or what you choose to do but don't leave me. Not here, not this way." Rebecca cried as she held the gun in her hands.

"You were intent to arrest and kill me when we first met. Then out of survival we teamed up. However that's exactly what it was, survival. I can not love a person out of survival and the things we have both seen will torment us. There are others who fight for a cause as well. I intend to kick the ass of every single person responsible for this nightmarish bullshit. You deserve better than that offer. Your young enough and still hold innocence, so please understand." Billy said as he placed the gun she held to his head.

"Billy.. What are you doing?" her eyes wide still in tears as he looked into his eyes.

"See these eyes becca? They are eyes that do not fear death. The eyes of a solider. If this very gun was in my hands and pointed at you, the fear would still be there. I know you are not cruel enough to shoot me, nor am I enough to do that to you. However that doesn't mean you won't come across someone who is. As a soldier I was trained to know no fear, in raccoon you learned to survive. There is a difference, and I never want you to know exactly what that one difference is." As he finished his round about way of explanation he removed the gun from his head.

Looking into her eyes he knew she felt deeply for him, as he did her. As he walked away he knew she would find a better life away from him and his street life attitude. He turned to look back at the woman who still stood in shock. It was like she was unable to comprehend the words he had spoken, and that's how he wanted it. Should there be a time when she would need to know…then, and only then, would it click into place.

"Rebecca!" he yelled back "If there is ever a time you square off with eyes like mine, even if they are mine… do not hesitate to shoot! Understand?" He didn't leave time for her answer as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Speeding into the woods where they had first met.

--------End Flashback----

"I agree," Jill said holstering her S.T.A.R.S. issued handgun and picking up an old lighter and placing it in her pocket. It had belonged to Chris and when he had given it to her back when she joined up at the start. She never saw a real use to carry it around, but he always had his no matter what.

She also picked up a lock pick from when she was a little girl.. It was old and made of simple paperclips, she also had one her father had given her before he was arrested. Looking at it a tear came to her eye. So many break-in's she had caused. So many times had both of those little picks saved her life. Perhaps not the picks themselves but the lesson behind them.

Shaking her head from any idle memory or though that could haze her judgment she closed the locker and refastened the lock, giving Rebecca the key. "Listen…I'm not sure what we are going to have to do to survive…and I'm not sure we have any real way to treat the wounds if we do get infected… so if you do…" Jill was unable to finish the question, however the answer was simple.

"You have the lighter…" Rebecca said while she held up a flask "I have the oil.. You know what to do." in her eyes there were no remorse, no fear of anything that could come.

"It's decided then," Jill said as she gave Rebecca one bullet tipped in blue paint, while Rebecca gave her one tipped in green…"back to hell we go.." Both of them wore cocky grins. The bullets had never been used before and were a staple of memory more than anything else.

"Well then Valentine…what do you think we should do first.." Rebecca asked looking to her lover while keeping the mode of professionalism that they used when they suspected something big to happen.

"First we are going to do some nighttime investigations.. I want to know if this little bastard has a family some place near here. Then after that, we can check up on our friends. If we need too we can take them with us.. But…god do I hope we don't have too.." Jill said holding the bottle, giving a violent shake as if to retaliate for it even showing up in the first place before pocketing it.

As they drove the car back to the music hall, both minds raced trying to piece together what had transpired. Many things could go wrong in many different ways. The best they could hope for now would be the music hall being clear of any civilians and all of this being just a freak occurrence with no attachment to umbrella.

The outside seemed normal so they wasted no time entering the building. When they got to the front entrance the lights were off and Jill had to pick the doors lock to get in. Normalcy in appearance gave a small bit of relief and they scanned the buildings entrance hall. Nothing was amiss at all. The entire building was the same as they had left it. When they were about to enter a different set of doors someone screeched from outside.

"Who the hell was that?!" Rebecca half yelled.

"I don't know, but we better find out. Cover me…" Jill said as she went to the door and flung it open to find five women running in various areas of the parking lot… still screeching, and chasing them were a small flock or crows.

"Aw crap! Chambers get the idiots inside! I'll take out the birds!" Jill shouted as she fired three rounds from her gun, causing the Crows to attack her instead.

"Right!" Shouted Rebecca as she ran to grab Usagi and Minako since they were near the entrance. As the two blonds ran quickly Rebecca shot two rounds and an oncoming Crow hoping to slow it down. When the both blonds were safely inside she ran to grab Ami who was currently hiding in a small bush on the side. "Come-on! You can't stay there! It's not safe!" Rebecca yelled as a crow was about to swoop down, Jill clipped it's wing with a bullet sending it after her.

"DAMN IT AMI! IF YOU LIKE LIFE YOU BETTER LISTEN!" Jill shouted as she ducked behind a tree sending two more shots at the incoming crow downing it for good. Running towards the other line of bushes she grabbed the panicked bluenette by the shirt collar and ran into the building pushing her in full force while Rebecca shot down another crow.

Makoto by this point had gathered it was not safe to stay outside and had a passed out Rei on her back running head on into the building. After both Rebecca and Jill shot down the nearest crow to the door they slammed it closed and started to barricade it, Makoto quickly jumping in to help. No words were spoken as they frantically found things to shove onto any opening, locking themselves in. once everything was sealed to the best of everyone's ability they sat on the floor trying to fully grasp what had happened.

"damn crows… I though I had seen the last of them… guess not." Jill said as she lit up a smoke Rei bumming one soon after.

"Rei! Put out that cigarette! It's not a healthy habit!" Minako said about to remove it from it's owner personally, that is before Jill intervened.

"Listen here Missy." Jill said grabbing the blonds hand stopping her from going to Rei "If you think her smoking a cigarette will kill her, I'd hate to see what would have happened had we left you out there with the birds, and if you think that's the worst you'll see, your poorly mistaken."

"Well Jill what now?" Rebecca said simply, sure she was on high edge but it was like her partner said, crows were the least of their problems.

"What now? What do you think?" Jill said taking a long hit of her smoke "Can't very well just leave them here can we? We'll have to take them with us." she sighed as she once again took a hit. "First though…I think they deserve an explanation."

* * *

Well, that's all for chapter 1. Tell me what you think and if I should continue it or not. If i get enough people wanting more it will be TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here i am with chapter two. I have no idea what I was thinking, but I hope you all like the sick yet comedic value I have placed within this chapter. Along with a daily dose of gore and Jill's colorful language of course. Enjoy! and please review :)

I DO NOT OWN Resident Evil OR Sailor Moon!

* * *

Chapter 2: Choices

"What now? What do you think?" Jill said taking a long hit of her smoke "Can't very well just leave them here can we? We'll have to take them with us." she sighed as she once again took a hit. "First though…I think they deserve an explanation."

"Yeah. That would be a pretty good start I'd say." Makoto sighed "You can start by telling me why those crows decided to start dive-bombing us." her shaky voice concluded as she took the nearest counter top as a brace.

Leaning against the wall Jill looked to the tall brunette, Her eyes were of question, her face however, was masked fear just waiting to be let loose. Jill took one last hit of her cigarette before stomping it out on the floor. "Well, I could tell you the long ass way, or the short way. Seeing as I want to see the light of the next day, I'll tell you the short way. They wanted to eat you. Those crows weren't normal ones, they were infected and already dead. You don't need to know how or why just yet, however you do have a few choices to make."

"Choices?" Ami said as she stood in the corner behind a plant. To say she was more than a little confused would be a very large understatement. Seeing Jill reexamine her gun while Rebecca leaned in to whisper something made it all seem way to surreal.

"Yeah… Choices… you can either come with us, or stay here. Choice is yours. However if I were you I'd come with us. The birds are the least of my worries. I've see far worse." Jill said as she pointed her thumb backwards and then back to herself, "We both have, and let me tell you… it's not a pretty story."

"Why should we trust you? You looked like civilians since we met you! Now your gun slinging women in cop outfits! Tell me why I, or any of us, should believe a word of the crap you just spouted!" Minako interjected as she eyed down the much taller S.T.A.R.S. officer with clear distrust in her features.

"Look, I don't care what you do. You can trust me and Bec, or you can do as you like. However I'm telling you it's in your best interest to follow our lead. Either way all hell will break loose, I'll guarantee you that." As Jill finished her mini tirade she busied herself by rummaging through the papers and file cabinets. Looking for anything possible to be used for the sake of survival.

"Please, don't mind her. There's a lot more to all of this than meets the eye." Rebecca said as she pulled her gun out of her holster and ejected the magazine and replaced her gun back to the holster. She hated to carry around a loaded gun if she wasn't in direct danger at the time. Looking over at Rei she noticed a small bruise on the side of her face and went to get a closer look while in the process offering a better explanation.

"Sadly I don't think we could explain this even if we wanted too…not fully anyway. All we could really tell you is that this is a viral outbreak. The stages are too early for us to have any idea how far it has spread, but, I tend to think it's time to assume the worst. Jill and I have dealt with this befo-"

"WHOA! Hold it the hell up! What's all this about a viral outbreak!" Makoto once again found her voice as she completely lost her balance, crashing into the potted plant Ami was hiding behind. The smaller girl for her part came out of the ordeal unscathed, just more petrified. Usagi by this point had sought out a hiding spot under a small corner desk biting her bottom lip. Minako was still scowling, but had made no further comments.

"I was getting to that, please just calm down." Rebecca sighed as she turned her vision back to Rei's cheek. "Jill and I have dealt with this before and it's not exactly easy to describe. Our home city was overrun by the virus causing a lot of odd symptoms. The company responsible was named Umbrella. We took them down after a long drawn out series of cases. We thought we had handled the matter, but apparently not." Rebecca sighed again, this time in relief, as she confirmed that all Rei had was a bruise and not an open wound, or break in the skin.

"Are you sure it was of a viral nature? What kind of symptoms did people experience?" Certainly Ami would ask this, after all being certified in medicine did have it's advantages, even if she didn't actively practice it.

"Well it depends really. As a field medic I saw quite a lot of different things. Also, there were other viral outbreaks than just the basic one I spoke of. This stuff was to be used in a lot of ways. Some for medical advancement, and others to be used for warfare. Most commonly however you could see a steady decline within a person." Rebecca started to pace back and forth with her hand to her head thinking carefully.

Sure she could tell them, but it would cause panic. She could call it classified, but Makoto and Minako would debunk that easily enough. It was possible to simply brush it off has too hard to describe without seeing it first hand, but Ami would read through that lie in a minuet. Looking to Jill the woman was still fidgeting around in every nook and cranny possible.

On the desk to her left lay a letter opener and a very small utility knife. A chain of keys completed the pile. It reminded Rebecca of the horror they once faced. How they had to scrounge up every piece of usable equipment. In the long run it would take a lot of work to even make it out of the area let alone the city. Deciding better to get the panic over with she told them what one would expect.

"Well, it starts off as a fever, and dry skin, the feeling of being itchy has been reported by multiple people. Vomiting sets in soon after and anything other than meat will become unappealing. After awhile the flesh that at one point was itchy usually picks up a yellow tint as if the infection hit the skin." The field medic took a look to Ami who seemed unsurprised by the information given so far.

"Small changes in personality and the ability to be cognitive start to develop," Rebecca said as she started tallying with her fingers. "Things like depression, high amounts of aggression, inability to hold a conversation… Sometimes people could only say a few words to communicate. Most used broken two word sentences…" Rebecca sighed as she found it hard to continue to explain, seeing this Jill jumped off of the current chair she was standing on, showing rare affection within the public eye held Rebecca close. Bringing her to sit on the floor Jill lit another cigarette and took the liberty of finishing what Rebecca has started.

"Normally a person would slip into an unconscious state after that. From there it would only be a matter of time. We had thought at the time after the person hit that stage it would be too late. Little did we know that was a lie pulled out of an ass. The people did wake up, though not like before. They became cannibalistic, and thus we shot them down. What ever was in the virus exactly to cause it we still aren't sure, however, the more we shot at them, the less they fell. Parts of the virus could mutate, others could not. Also it affected some living things differently." As Jill paused to take a hit of her cigarette she looked around the room.

Most of the women surrounding them didn't seem to believe such a story. Ami's eyes were pensive, almost overly analytical as she stared to the floor. Minako resumed her pacing not really believing one way or the other, though she had to admit those crows were extremely messed up. Usagi had been unusually quiet, however it made sense that she wouldn't know what to say when dealing with such a disaster. Makoto and Rei seemed to be the ones to take the situation as the truth the most.

"Anyway, I could sit here and tell you every little detail, or, you can admit there is something ape shit going on and come along for the ride. Choice is yours. Take it or leave it." Jill said as she pulled Rebecca up with her. She picked up the items she had on the desk and quickly scanned the area around her.

"Well? What do you say.. You in, or out?" Jill Addressed Makoto handing her the letter opener. Out of all of them Jill could see she was the one that would prove most useful in combat. Her strength would be a major asset in all of this.

"There had better be some truth to your words Jill, or I won't be held responsible for my actions." Makoto said taking hold of the dull yet pointy object.

"Can we really trust what your saying?" Came the reply from Rei as she was given the utility knife eyeing it with a sense of uncertainty. She had never used a weapon, why should she start now. Never mind the fact that a utility knife wasn't exactly meant to be used as a weapon.

"I don't know.. Can you… I think the real question you have is: will you choose too? In the end take what I said as what you will. I honestly don't give a damn. Bec however, does. Believe it or not she's the one so dead set on you coming, not me. Remember that before asking me questions about your personal choices." Came the snide remark from the officer as she passed Minako her old pocket knife. With Jill carrying her gun she knew her knife would be best carried in the hands of someone currently unarmed. Knowing Usagi and Ami neither would be able to take on any kind of enemy.. Minako though had it in her, she had enough bite to survive in a pinch, and that was why she had been chosen.

"Why the hell are you giving me this! What do you want me to even do with it?" Minako spit out rudely as she eyed the sharp blade. It was surgical steel, and a high grade as well, it was sharp and it was clearly intended for combat.

"I want you to use it on anything that looks like it could kill you that's what! God what are you an idiot!" Jill grimaced at the fact that she was explaining what one would possibly use a knife for. In her mind this was simple logic, desperate times called for desperate measures. It was easy to forget not everyone had experienced what she had in the past.

"You two! Over here now!" Jill called out to Ami and Usagi. "I don't have weapons for you to carry, and I don't think you'd even have the ability to use them properly on a practice target, let alone someone who would do harm to you. I also see no point in trekking one massive female army through the halls of this music hall. Bec will take a few of you, I'll take the others. We'll scan this place from top to bottom for any signs of leaches or any other viral infections. After that well get out of here and choose our next plan."

"Wait up! We're splitting into different ways? Isn't that dangerous?" Usagi screeched almost a little too loudly for Jill's patience.

"Well duh.. Yes it's dangerous! It would be even more dangerous to have all of us trying to navigate an entire hallway. Now here's what I say we do." Jill said as she took charge amidst the silent havoc that ran amok in all of their minds. "Makoto and Rei will come with me, we will secure the building and find more suitable things to use as weapons. Anything of value we will bring back." Jill said as she gave her equipment one last look before tossing Rebecca her keys.

"The rest of you will go with Chambers. The keys I just gave her open an office door at the top of the hall. Inside there are no windows and there is only one way in. because it's on the top floor it makes it furthest away from and trouble you may find, also.. Michiru's desk is in there. I want to know if she knows anything of value." After barking her final order she opened the door that lead to a side corridor looking back to the team she assigned.

"Are Ya coming or not!" it was simply more of a statement than anything else and the other two followed closely behind. Rebecca closed the door behind them and locked it preventing anyone to follow them.

"So, Why exactly are we running around this place if we are trying to escape the city?" Rei asked as she saw Jill tense up monetarily. When the raven wasn't able to get a response she started to get annoyed. "Jill! Speak to us damn it! We know there's more to this then your letting on so at least be honest with us." She demanded as she continued to follow her down the side corridor.

"I don't know what's going on Rei. We came here to rid ourselves of this shit, not relive it. Looks like you'll have to put on your thinking caps. Try to think for yourselves a bit." Jill sighed as she opened the storage room she found the leach in. she examined the floor carefully and tossed her bottle to Makoto with strict instructions. "See this little bugger? See if you can find anything having to do with it. That one's not alive but if you do find a live one kill it before it bites anyone."

"This is what has you hyped up? It's just a common leach. I see these in the swampy areas all the time. Nothing but a harmless little lea- WHAT THE HELL!" Makoto said as she took a closer look only to screech and send the bottle flying in Rei's direction. "IT HAS FANGS! LOTS OF THEM!" The brunette panicked in utter fear as she tried to place herself as far away from the bottle as possible. This started a chain of events that left Jill highly amused, if not deaf.

"What do you mean has fan- WOAH!" shouted Rei "Don't give that thing to me! Take it back!" She yelled back passing the small bottle back to Makoto who screamed again before cowering in fear using Jill as a shield. With nothing being accomplished besides ruckus that should be avoided she took back the leach and pocketed it.

"Is it gone?" Asked Makoto with her eyes closed..."That's one little freak i never wanna see again..."

"Well no duh. That's why I want to make sure we know if it has friends. Chill out, if that thing is a cause for fear never mind what else we may have to come in contact with." Jill laughed a small bit, it was a sick joke no doubt, but the truth to her words needed something to soften them. "Anyway I don't really see anything in here of use. Not even a piece of paper, or a pipe, or anything. Let's head to the back elevator and go to the top floor. The others should be there by now." She said simply and walked through the door turned the corner and went down a short staircase, to a rusty elevator door.

They were about to enter when a loud sound came from the entrance hall and down the simple corridor followed by loud screaming. Not a moment sooner the small mob of women came running to Jill and her group, sounds of gunfire were close by. Jill didn't seem too worried even as an irrational Usagi came clinging to the ex S.T.A.R.S. member.

"JILL! Rebecca shot a mean man! And he didn't get hurt! Casing us! Where is she! Jill! Help her! He had freaky eyes!" the frantic blond screamed in terror. Jill rolled her eyes annoyed. If Rebecca couldn't handle what ever it was she was fighting she would have ran away too, not stay to face it down. It was that simple fact that made Jill drag the erratic blond behind her as she went to go see what the commotion was about. The others followed apprehensively.

"Yo Bec! Status report!" Jill yelled ahead of her once the gun fire stopped. When all she heard was silence and a few slow foot falls she picked up her pace into a run "Are you hurt!" She yelled again before getting a reply.

"I'm fine! Just took care of a stray zombie!" She yelled back and returned to examine the corps in front of her. The others had made it at her side in a matter of moments. "I'm not sure what type it is though, however it's wasn't intelligent so it's definably an experimental type. Probably a pre mutated 'T' type virus… however Type 'G' could also be a possibility." Rebecca reported as she looked carefully at the body. She was hopeful she would never have to deal with these viruses again, but looking at the infection before her it was all too clear that there was an outbreak about to occur.

"Anything dealing with that la plague thingy, or the strand that hit Africa? Or can we safely assume that this is just pure brain dead zombies." Jill sighed remembering what Leon had told her after he had left America. She sincerely hoped that this was a simple matter of blasting a few monsters and then getting back to normal life, however somehow she knew she was very wrong.

"First off, it would help if you actually paid attention to what this thing looks like. Secondly Leon would have told you if that type of thing was to get over here and spread like a wild fire. Thirdly if your going to recount an old mission, you can at the very least read off the strand of the virus correctly. I may not know what it was directly but I can assure you it was NOT 'la plague thingy' even if you do dislike the man, that's no reason to blow off important information we could be using." Rebecca scolded, as she stood and stomped down hard on the zombie's exposed neck to ensure it stayed down, last thing they wanted was a mutation on their hands.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He just gets on my nerves with his idiotic theories." Jill waved off the reprimand knowing she was whipped and would lose the on coming argument. Abruptly she got back to her original point. "So anyway you said it was a type 'T' or 'G' virus. I thought we took out both strands. If it's not very smart then at least we know it's just a run of the mill zombie and not a mutation. By that logic I assume this is just going to be the same old methods?" She figured she knew the answer, it was always the same tactic. As she spoke she knelt down to get a closer look at the body and the small piece of paper that peeked out of his shirt pocket.

"Yes, I would assume this is the normal situation." Rebecca said as she looked to the others. "Jill and I both know how to deal with these guys, they are of little concern when there is only one or two. It's masses that are what make them strong. That's also why we want to stay away from open places that they can surround us in, meaning off city streets if possible." She explained as she noted Ami giving them a look of pure perplexity, and she moved to read what Jill was holding aloud for the others. Much of it was stained with the blood from the wounds, making it hard to read.

_From Tomeo Industries:_

_You have been accepted by the Tomeo foundation to conduct our controlled research program. The first task you have received is to pass along the envelope containing the uncovered Umbrella research to none other than Dr. Tomeo himself. He will give you his next assignment in person. I'm sorry I was unable to do better for you, however I assure you, soon you'll be more than just a mere errand boy. The project will be in full swing soon, so please be there for the meeting._

"I remember reading about something like this. It was in a letter I received upon graduation asking me to join a team of new doctors in finding an aid to rebuild tissues in the body. America had been working with testing using a medical team of top notch grad students. There were also others involved in the project. I had momentarily thought about giving my help, but then I decided to just stick with pediatrics." Ami threw in offhandedly before getting a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Looking the scene before her, she momentarily hoped that this was not the cause of such testing. Rebecca and Jill made note of what the bluenette had said, but didn't press the matter. It would be highly unlikely that Ami would know enough to do anything of helpful use at this point.

Nodding Jill continued what Rebecca had not, "If you should ever need to take one of these things down there is only a few sure ways to know it'll stay down. One is direct damage to the spine or the brain. Two is cremation, and three would be removal of the head. If one of the three methods can not be carried out on a zombie like this, it is best to not harm it, but doge it instead. The longer they stay in a coma, the stronger they get, each time they reanimate they become stronger." Turning to the rest of the team it was clear she could not split them up, everyone was still too panicked. "Well? Are we gunna get a move on or not? Lets just hit up the elevators on this side and check Michiru's office. There's little more we can do just standing here."

With that she lead to where the other set of elevators were located only a short way down the hall. The ride up was uneventful, as was the short walk to the office itself. After Rebecca unlocked the room all of them headed inside, closing the door. The room was furnished simply with a wooden desk and a few chairs. A small safe sat near the back with a combination lock that no one had the code too. Not that it mattered to Jill, sure she could search high and low for the information, but that would take too much time.

Looking around a bit more she noted the objects that sat on the desk: an empty glass, a few books, a few notes of useless information, and photos of Michiru's various family and friends. Rebecca carefully tapped the wall at various area's looking for a hollow point. The others stood in quiet awe, as the two did their work. Ami, for her part, still had her mind on the note. What exactly was it she had turned down in the past, only time would tell. Meanwhile, Jill went through the desk, random paper work littered the drawers, with little in the way of anything useful. There was nothing, or so she thought until she found a back pack draped off the side of the chair and that gave her an idea. Emptying the contents they would not use she tossed it too Ami.

"Yo! Take this!" Jill shouted as she tossed the smaller girl the pack. "You'll be in charge of supplies. Both you and Usagi keep an eye out for anything anyplace we may be able to use. No one will be coming back here any time soon, so don't worry about stealing" With that she took a wooden chair and started beating the safe with it. This was a worthless effort, the safe was just too strong to be opened by force.

Ami wordlessly walked over to the object in question after Jill had given up and looked at it carefully. "I normally don't like to infringe on the personal matters of acquaintances. However, if you give me one good reason why I should break the code, I'll do it for you very simply." she spoke quietly, but it was clear she would keep her word, and Jill knew exactly what to say.

"Well, put it to you this way. We don't have infinite bullets here, and we can't exactly defend ourselves with a few makeshift knives. If this thing has anything of value to us in it, I'm sure Michiru would want us to keep it to save ourselves. I won't take any money or that type of thing, but if there's anything we can use, I would like to have it." Jill said, she also held a healthy respect for a friends belongings, however she knew that it would be impossible for anyone to reach what was in this safe ever again without one hell of an army.

Nodding the bluenette agreed and took the empty glass off the table, she was using it to magnify the sounds from the lock. The room was quiet as she worked quickly. She turned the dial very slowly listening for the clicking that signified a correct number. A few times she went past the number that was needed and had to reset the locking mechanism by spinning the dial a few times and starting over. Jill had never been good with combination locks, that was a skill her father had never taught her. This was why she studied in fascination while Ami worked. Though Jill was adept in theft, she was nowhere near this level of calm when working with a locked device that didn't require a key. On Ami's forth time she was able to crack the combination and opened the fire proof hatch. Inside was nothing of extreme value, however they did find a phone book with all the public listings with notes on a few pages.

"Why would Michiru put this in a safe, it's just a normal phone book." Jill said in exasperation and went back to sifting through the legal documents and deeds that were found inside still coming up short in the way of any information. "Well this is peachy keen. Nothing but crap we don't need."

"I wouldn't say that." Rebecca said pulling the note back out of Jill's pocket to read it again. "This apparently came from people at a place called Tomeo Industries. I don't know about you, but I've never heard of this place. She said as she looked up a possible address. "There's not a listing for any type of company, but… it looks like there is a Tomeo residence not too far from our location, about twenty miles from here if I'm not mistaken." Rebecca sighed as she thought of the prospect of having to run through a city infested with god only knew what.

"Oh you mean the old house by the elementary school." Minako piped up "It's been abandoned for a few years. Some one who lived there went crazy spouting insanity about some wacky super hero group. Sailor something I think, well whatever. The dude apparently ended up becoming institutionalized for very odd behavior, at least that was the rumor. No one really messes with the place. Only thing you'll find there are stray cats, or local children when they want to see who's brave enough to try to enter the house. From what I know, the door is always locked tight." The blond explained, some times it really was good to keep up on gossip.

"Leave it to the busy body to know that type of thing." Sighed Rei inwardly, she really wished she didn't have to deal with the antics that often resulted when Minako found out that type of information. "What she forgot to mention is it was all a bunch of crap. The old guy didn't go crazy, he moved away to the States. After that his younger son took over the property. He still lives there, but he is very aloof."

"Well, doesn't this sound like hell on earth part two? What do you think Bec? Want to go play with more lab experiments? It was hella fun last time!" Jill said excited, much to the dismay of Rebecca.

"For you perhaps, YOU weren't the one being chased by 3 B.O.W. type mutations and a friggin' monkey!" the shorter officer said recalling the accident. "It'll be a simple mission you say…won't be dangerous you say…and you were right. It wouldn't have been dangerous until you had the wonderful idea to drop the plant food in the damned bee hive!" Rebecca said still slightly pissed off that Jill would even think plant poison would kill off a hive of infected bees. It went down hill from there, ironically that was also the same day as the near death experience that lead to the paint tipped bullets.

"Well pardon me for thinking a hive could react the same as a plant." Jill retorted still amused by the entire event. What didn't kill you made you stronger in her mind. Even if she had been scared shitless at the moment it happened, far to many other things haunted her besides a few bees and a rabid monkey. Then again, she knew she had attained a twisted sense of humor over the years. "Anyway, can we go! Please!" Jill begged.

"What the hell happened to escape with our lives intact!" Rei asked still really freaked out by the leach, never minding the zombie and her inability to even think logically after seeing it first hand. She really wanted to leave as soon as possible. Makoto just shuttered by the thought.

"Umm, actually, I think we should look into this Rei, it could be important…" Ami said resulting in being dragged away in a heated whispering match by Makoto. Though the others could hear the whispers, they were unable to tell who was saying what exactly, and a lot of the conversation was missed.

"Are you crazy this is insane, we could get infected pulling this stunt."

"That letter… has me thinking…if possible… it would explain.."

"Does that really matter now though…I know you never let it go but…."

"YES!… but if he did...and that was the cause I want to know."

"And what?...we wouldn't..... Risk our lives… you can't want to see more of that shit…"

"What if there's a cure!…. It's not…the realm of possibility.."

The heated banter went on for only a few more minuets before Ami walked back to the team. "I want to go. I can not speak for every one here, but I have to know what's going on. I need to know for myself what this virus is, and what we can do to cure this. I also had received a letter requesting my help, though I didn't accept. It makes me wonder what they wanted my help for exactly. It is because of these facts I request you take me with you." Her voice was almost begging too much. It was clear she wanted answers.

"Well it's settled then. Who all is coming with us to figure this thing out?" Jill said in excitement. She really loved to get into trouble, and there was no doubt in Rebecca's mind that she would. It was almost a guaranteed fact. At the moment she was at least thankful no rocket launcher was in sight, and mentally prayed there would be no need for one, and that if there was one in the city, it stayed well away from Jill's eye sight.

"Not like we have a choice. We need to follow you. We are as good as dead without your guns, and if the biggest coward out of all of us wants to go… how bad could it be?" Minako said mockingly. She would be that last to admit that this was more than few little monsters under the bed. They all knew it was true though. Not much they could do without protection, and that meant that like it or not, they were being dragged along for the ride.

"HELL YEAH! The little shits better be ready!" Jill shouted in a sick excitement. When ever she came in contact with the virus she had a very bad reputation with walking on the wild side just a bit too much. This, unfortunately was one of those times. "Bec! Did you find a space in the wall we could break out of?"

"Yes it's right over- HEY WATCH IT!" Rebecca shouted since as soon as she pointed at the wall Jill had already put a hole in the dry wall, with a chair no less. It didn't do much, bit one of the Legs managed to break a small hole. "Now lets see… It looks like if we break this wall and shimmy ourselves up the pipe, we can get to the roof…if we do that I may be able too.. oh.. isn't that a hole I haven't patched.. Heh, woops." Jill said recalling the fact she was supposed to patch that roof two weeks ago. The roof was made partly of stained glass, thus easy to break, and since Jill hadn't added caking to the small gap yet it would prove to be an easy way out. "Yo! Makoto! Help me bash this wall through!" Jill invited on the fun of it all, Makoto had ample experience in this type of fun.

"Oh dear god." Ami said shaking her head. "This is going to be worse than when she redecorated with a sledge hammer. I just know it…" Recalling an event that also was havoc induced. Ami wasn't far off when the two would be Rambo incarnate picked up the desk to use as a battering ram.

"Yeah, I can see we are going too have to keep our eyes on these two.." Rebecca said rolling her eyes and covering her ears. She knew that this would happen, Jill was right though, even if her methods were crass. Crows were easier to doge than a horde of zombies. At least on the roof they could see what they were going to have to deal with before actually walking into it first hand.

As they watched the wall fall away and become easily dismantled, it was very clear that this was just the start of the nightmare. Who knew what lay waiting on the roof or, even more unnerving yet, what would be on the ground underneath. Ammo was low, and they had little to fill their bag with. In theory all they would need to do was get to the car, and go to the house in question. It was still possible the virus hadn't spread too far yet, and if that were the case they hoped it could be stopped easily, before more mutated creatures started to arise.

TBC!

* * *

Please leave a review, tell me what you think.. lol..


End file.
